A liquid crystal display device is a flat, super-thin display device, which has advantages such as being of small volume, small thickness, light weight, low energy consumption and low radiation. The liquid crystal display device includes a color filter substrate and an array substrate. The color filter substrate may include a display region, a peripheral black matrix region and a process reserved blank region. The array substrate may include a display region and a peripheral wiring region.
To be specific, in the display region of the array substrate, structures such as gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors (TFTs) and pixel electrodes are provided. In the peripheral wiring region, data line bonding lines and gate line bonding lines are provided. The data line bonding line is configured to transmit a data signal outputted by a source driving circuit to the data line and the gate line bonding line is configured to transmit a gate driving signal outputted by a gate driving circuit to the gate line so as to drive structures such as TFTs and the pixel electrodes within the display region to work, thereby to enable the display region to display images.
Inventors found that in the related art, in order to make the liquid crystal display (LCD) display have a high resolution, a large number of gate lines and data lines are provided in the display region of the array substrate, which makes a layout of the lines in the peripheral wiring region be complex and a space occupied by the lines large. As a result, a size of the array substrate is larger than that of the color filter substrate, and then the LCD display including the array substrate and the color filter substrate has a wider bezel.